A Naegami Story
by Not-SHSL-Fanficcreator
Summary: I know the title is not original, but hey, it's good. I will not do NSFW. I will do angst, if requested. FLUFF WARNING.
1. INTERMISSION

"Hi!~ I'm doing this because I am bored, but expect me to post chapters every now and then, so see ya!

I will not do NSFW, because I don't want my family finding this and seeing sin.

I will do angst, unless anyone has anything to say against it.  
Please enjoy, and if you want to critique my work, then feel free to! I need to improve as a writer, and I'm not a SHSL fanfic writer, so please feel free to add some constructive criticism and enjoy!~


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello there! I just want to say that anything italicized is a thought, anything bold is a memory, and both is me talking to you. I'll use A/N to signify that. Not to forget that this is a Non-Despair AU.**_

When it comes to anything, Makoto is pretty much average. Looks, personality, pretty much everything about him is average. Well, he WAS average until he got an email a couple weeks ago saying that he was accepted into the top school that people like him would only DREAM of attending.  
Hope's Peak Academy accepted only the best of the best in any category, _The Ultimate Gambler, The Ultimate Baseball Star, The Ultimate Writing Prodigy, and so on. _

Makoto, on the other hand, is the Ultimate Lucky student, who doesn't have any special talent other than luck.

While he was on the forums, he saw one person who seemed to catch his eye. _Byakuya Togami, The Ultimate Affluent Prodigy_. Makoto stared at his picture longer than he would like to admit, and when he finally snapped out of his daydream, a little bit of drool dribbled from his mouth. _How embarrassing_, he thought as he wiped the drool off with his jacket sleeve.

He brushed his hair quickly, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and ran out the door to go to this new school that he idolized.

He must have run so quickly, that he was oblivious to anything. Dare I say, a tall blonde figure. Before he could react, he ran into the other.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, plebian." The voice resonated, sounding quite irritated.

Makoto looked and backed up a few feet when he realized who he just ran into. _It's Byakuya! In front of me! Do something, do something!_

"H-hi! I'm Makoto Naegi!" The luckster smiled as he held out his hand, to hopefully have Byakuya shake it.

A small smirk appeared on the blonde's face before he scoffed," Don't you know your place? I am Byakuya Togami, The Ultimate Affluent Prodigy. I'd rather not waste my time with people like you."

Makoto's hand slightly recoiled before thinking, _Well, that's the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy for you, he probably thinks he has no place among everyone else. _

But this made Naegi more determined to befriend the taller boy.

"What is your talent?"

"Huh?"

"I asked for your talent, plebian." Byakuya hissed.

_I don't know what that means, but it's probably not good._

"Do you have hearing problems? Do I need to speak in another language?"

Makoto stammered," N-no, I'm fine. My talent is not really special. It's just luck."

An even bigger smirk appeared on the scion's face as he replied with a hint of cockiness," Luck? What an incredibly boring talent. I'm assuming you're one of those commoners chosen for no reason other than luck, am I right?"

The brunette gulped before nodding shakily.

The blonde sighed before he chuckled," I'm assuming that we have the same class. So, let's go, but, stay ten feet apart from me."

Makoto watched as Byakuya walked off with a little bit of confidence in his stride. Makoto couldn't help but to be a little bit moved by it. Before he knew it, Byakuya disappeared from view.


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hello! I just wanted to say that if you want me to try and do the narrative in someone's point of view, feel free to ask. I might not be good, though, but I'll try if you ask!_**

Makoto ran to the gym, and to his surprise, he was greeted with a series of 15 different people, ready for the entrance ceremony. One person especially caught his eye, yet again.

_Crap, Byakuya is here! He WAS right!_

Makoto looked away as Byakuya walked up to him.

_Oh god, is he gonna slap me?_

Much to the brunette's surprise, he blonde held out his hand and said," Well? Were you planning to shake my hand?"

Makoto nervously replied," Oh, s-sure!"

He then grabbed Byakuya's hand and began shaking it. The heir's hands were cold, yet soft. It was almost like snow.

Makoto turned pink just by the thought crossing his mind.

Byakuya pulled away as he walked swiftly towards the exit, and Makoto wondered why he was acting that way until he spotted a dark, magenta-haired girl with braids was weaving through the crowd, seemingly lovestruck.

_Togami must be running from her, but why?_

She approached the luckster with a haze in her eyes, and desperately asked," Wh-where's Byakuya-sama?! I-I know you t-talked to him!"

_She must be obsessed with him. Understandably he probably doesn't want to talk to her._

Makoto thought for a moment, then quickly lied," I think he went to the restrooms, though I don't know why."

She huffed before being overcome with rapture and shouting in a not-so-good sing-song voice," B-Byakuya-sama! ~ I'm c-coming for y-you! ~"

The brunette sighed with relief, now knowing why the scion wanted to run away in the first place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once the orientation was over, Makoto walked over to the dorms with his nameplate on it: _Makoto Naegi_.

Of course, his name wasn't as powerful as anyone else's, but it was his, and no one could change it.

The brunette decided to take a look around to see his roommates. _Sayaka Maizono_ was the nameplate to his right, and when he looked to the left, _Kiyoko Kirigiri_ was the nameplate. He looked around further only to see _Byakuya Togami_ across the hallway, almost directly across from Makoto's room.

He closed the door quickly just for his legs to collapse and left him blushing while his breathing shallowed.

_God, why am I like this? I thought I liked girls. Of course, Togami is all-powerful and stuff, but I can't help but feel, weird, around him. Although his hands are soft, and his hair seems so smooth, not to mention his eyes, they seem so distant, as if he's hiding something. But what if he-_

Naegi was snapped out of his daydreams by some loud knocking. He quickly stood up and opened the door, much to his surprise, Kyoko stepped in and greeted him.

"Hello, I'm Kyoko Kirigiri, The Ultimate Detective. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"U-um, it's nice to meet you too, Kyoko." Makoto stuttered, kind of surprised that a detective walked in here

_Am I in trouble? I don't think I did anything, hopefully._ The luckster pondered worryingly.

Almost as if she read his mind, she replied," Don't worry, Naegi, I'm not here to hurt you. Although I have another question in mind."

She never gave him a chance before asking," Is there a chance that you may have some non-platonic feelings for Byakuya Togami?"

_Oh crap she knows._ "U-u-u-um, wh-why do you a-ask?" Makoto stammered, yet again. This time, incredibly flustered./

"Kirigiri examined him from her spot, occasionally leaning forward before concluding," You do, in fact, have special feelings for him."

She continued before Naegi could interject," Your face is a deep shade of pink, you're fidgeting a lot, your feet are pointed inwards, you're stuttering, and refusing to maintain eye-contact."

As soon as she finished, he realized he was involuntarily doing all of the things Kyoko mentioned.

"Although I find it a little amusing, I might be able to help you."


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is now in Byakuya's POV, but it's still in the 3rd person. Thank you for understanding! ~**_

Byakuya walked to the library with a bit of confidence in his stride, grabbed a novel from the nearest shelf, and started reading it.

_Of course, this is a mystery novel, they ALWAYS put those near the entrance._

But of course, this novel was no ordinary novel, as the heir read on, he became more intrigued in it. Eventually, as he reached the climax, which was close to the end, it was revealed the one investigating the crime scene was the murderer the whole time.

_Hmph, interesting. I should read this again at a later time._

He put the book on the desk, and as he stood up from where he was, he paled when he heard a very specific voice," M-Master Byakuya! I-I've been looking f-for you this whole t-time!"

As she jumped to hug him, he dodged and ran out of there, clearly forgetting something.

He arrived at his dorm, breathless after non-stop running to try and shake Toko off his tail. He looked around and saw the luckster's dorm not so far away. He smiled while scoffing and walking inside his dorm. Of course, it has nothing incredibly special in it, except a bookcase with books stacked in it. He walked over to his bed, which was painfully ordinary.

He sighed and looked around some more. _A bathroom and a bedroom, just the necessities. _

A couple knocks on the door snapped him from his trance. He opened the door, reluctantly, to a pale, black haired girl with drills for her hair.

She spoke in a French accent," Hello, I am Celestia Ludenberg. I'd like to help you to help me with something."

The heir retorted," And why should I help you, goth wanna-be?"

Looking genuinely offended, she complained," How could you?! And here I thought I might be able to help you in return." At the last sentence she smirked a little.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow as he replied," Oh really? And how might you help me out, Miss Celestia?"

The gambler's smile widened a bit before she leered," Maybe you could hook up with that Makoto boy?"

Togami felt like the world stopped, or to put it in another way, he felt like the world kept spinning while he was stuck in time.

_Me? Fall for the idiot with no real talent whatsoever? Impossible. I would never. Although his attitude seems contagious. Not to mention he seems innocent. His hair is messy, incredibly messy. I wish that I could brush it for him. And his outfit. Disgusting. Although, he does look a little good in it. He's also small, he seems kind of cute, to be honest- Wait, what am I thinking?! I am Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy! I should not fall for commoners like him. Besides, I need to continue the Togami name and not disgrace it._

Celestia called," Hello? Did you space out while thinking of that boy?"

Byakuya slightly blushed before prodding," Why is it so important for you to come to me?"

"I, I may have some romantic feelings for the Ultimate Detective. I want you to help me."

He dryly remarked," You want me to help you with more than likely of a chance of failure, but wait, I'm assuming you'll bet the plan you have concocted will succeed. Isn't that right?"

"She started playing around with her hair, a little embarrassed, before she quipped," The plan I have a plan will not only get me Kirigiri, but you may as well get a chance with that Makoto boy."

"Oh really? What is this plan of yours?"

"Okay, here it is….."


	5. Chapter 4

Of course, the plan was not easy to execute. Considering how both of them having feelings for the same sex, they were quite uncomfortable being the "cute couple that was always meant to be.

What looked to be whispering sweet nothings was promises to each other that their true love will one day take them away, and that kept them sane.

Whenever they are asked to kiss or do anything romantic, they always turn down, claiming that "they want to move it slow and not rush things." But in reality, they want to break up and go to their actual love and embrace them with all the love they could give.

Days turned to weeks, and eventually, Celestia couldn't take it anymore. She talked to Byakuya and they both agreed that the charade was over.

They both walked in the hallways, pretending to be distraught about something. When one of them tried to say something, the other cut them off by saying the relationship is done, thus ending in Celestia pretending to cry and run away, while Byakuya runs after her.

Once they are alone, they rejoice in an abandoned classroom.

Celestia sighed with relief as she cheered," Finally! The charade is over! I can stop pretending to be all lovey-dovey to you, now!"

Byakuya nodded in agreement," Yes, I'm glad that it's over." But then he looked off to the entrance of the classroom, half expecting _something_ to happen.

Celestia mused," It's no use. Even if they saw us break up, they probably won't be convinced that they should break up and be with us, you know?"

Byakuya sighed as he walked to his dorm, with a slight sense of hopelessness in his steps.

_**A/N: I'm kind of tempted to do a Hanahaki disease for Byakuya, but it's not really one-sided love. If you don't know, Hanahaki disease is a fictional disease where the person starts coughing up bloody petals as a result of one-sided love. In the fictional world, it could kill the victim if not surgically removed. It is possible to remove it surgically, but the romantic interest for the specific person would be removed as a result. Say for example, Makoto loves Byakuya, but Byakuya doesn't love him back. Makoto would start coughing up bloody flower petals until he starts vomiting them. Makoto has three choices: keep his feelings for Byakuya and die because of it, surgically remove the root of the problem, or somehow have Byakuya return his feelings. That's all. Bye! ~**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This is now in Makoto's POV but in the 3rd person.**_

It's been a couple weeks since he saw Byakuya.

Makoto decided to find Kyoko and call it off. He wanted to get with Byakuya, and since the heir publicly broke up, he knew he had a chance. He knocked on her door, and to his surprise, she opened the door, looking distraught.

"Makoto, I'm afraid something has happened." Kirigiri croaked, her eyes red and puffy.

Before he could ask, he was pulled into her dorm. And what he saw was a horrible sight.

_**Byakuya's POV:**_

I was choking on flower petals, yet again. This is so embarrassing. My hand was up against a wall, while the other gripped against my chest. I couldn't deal with the pain, the suffocating, and the heartache.

_I knew this meant that Makoto didn't love me back, but I couldn't deal with it._

I heard a voice shout my name, and when I looked up, I was mirroring what was in front of me. Makoto covered his mouth with both of his hands, his tears threatening to escape the prison holding them back. I knew he couldn't see me as weak, so, with my blood-stained hands, I walked to Makoto, grabbed his hand, and led him to my dorm.

Coughing petals, I locked the door, and looked at him with a mixture of anger and sadness.

Naegi stuttered," B-Byakuya! Wh-what happened to you?!"

Now overcome by rage, I grabbed him by the wrists and pinned him to the wall.

_**A/N: Kinky-**_

I snapped," Tell me why! Why am I like this?! I know this is your fault, so tell me, what am I doing wrong?! What did I do to deserve this?!"

Finally done with my fuming, I stepped back and started having yet another fit, this time, it was a lot worse. Bloody petals littered the floor and I only added more to the mess. I eventually looked up to see Makoto, still up against the wall, but he's visibly shaking. I knew what he was thinking, and I couldn't deny it.

_We both got into this situation somehow, and this is our price to pay. __I knew my time was to come eventually, so I just had to give him something before I go. _

As the heir approached him, Makoto knew that he couldn't bear to live without the taller male. So, without a second thought, he stood on the tips of his toes, pulled Byakuya by his jacket, and kissed him. The heir hesitated, before deciding to kiss him back.

To Makoto, Byakuya tasted sweet, with a tinge of blood.

To Byakuya, Makoto tasted like a candy that he had once, and the flavor sat on his tongue for all of eternity. Byakuya pulled away suddenly to fall to his knees and begin hacking terribly. If didn't feel like when he coughed up petals and the blood leaving staining reminders, it was something more solid, and when he finally forced it out of him, he looked in shock. Not only were there scattered petals from that ordeal, there was a withered blossom, shriveling up the closer he looked at it. It's still hard for the blonde to breathe, but it wasn't as bad as the roots entangling his lungs, threatening to encompass him whole.

Makoto stared down at the now shriveled up blossom that threatened to take his love's life away. The tears threatening to escape finally fell as he ran to hug Byakuya.

"I'm so sorry Byakuya! I thought that you didn't have the same feelings for me, and then I decided that loving you wasn't worth it, but I was so wrong to do that to you!" Makoto forced the words out through his sobs.

Byakuya shushed the shaken luckster by running his fingers through his lover's hair. It felt soft and soothing to the touch. The scion pulled away from their hug and kissed him yet again. It felt less of desperation and more of affection and longing. They broke away to catch some air between them, while staring at each other lovingly.  
Byakuya rocked the brunette while stoking his hair.

_Soft, and it smells nice_, Byakuya pondered to himself.

Makoto felt safe in the heir's arms, he felt protected, warm, comfortable, and he felt a little tingly.

It wasn't long before they freed themselves from the hug that they began kissing yet again. Makoto smelled so nice, it's almost as if Byakuya could get drunk off of the sensations. At first it was shallow, short kisses. But, the more desperate they became, the more the kisses transformed into a full-on make-out./

But, the door creaked…


End file.
